The Place Right Beside Him
by jinxko
Summary: (crappy summary) Orihara Izaya is a complicated human being. He claimed himself in position higher than another human. He tricks another human. He didn't show enough expression to reveal his true feeling. He lives a dangerous life. He always alone. He's addicted to Shizuo. And he certainly need someone to slap him hard and make him shows his true feeling. warning: Shonen-ai hint
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I have a dream about this story after reading too much ff for days and so I've decided to write one of my own~

**Warning** : bad english since its not my mother tongue | 1st ever posted story, hit me with any critics you have as you wish ;w;)/

* * *

**I**

"IIIZAAAYAAA-KUN~ didn't I tell you to stay away out of Ikebukuro, ne~ Izaayaaa-kunnn~" Shizuo said in sing sang voice despite all of the annoyed feeling that rises in him when he spot on Izaya having a nice chit-chat with a black haired kid in Raira blue blazer around his playground, Ikebukuro. A 'no parking' sign is ripped off from its original place and now on the blonde's shoulder, ready to be swayed anytime soon towards a certain person.

"Eehh? No way~ don't be ridiculous, Shizu-chan~ I've got a work to do here~" Izaya said, hand slipped under his coat, holding the throwing knife.

"Hmph! Your work is none other than making money from all the chaos you made. I hope you go die and leave the world in peace," Shizuo growled under his breath, crushing his half finished cigar and then stomp it on the ground.

"Pffttt~ HAHAHAHAHA! No way~ the monster is thinking about the peace of the world. Oh, the world certainly is near its end~" Izaya said in between his laugh. His free hand swaying to his accompany chat, it's time for the boy to go before he got swept in the Cat and Dog's dangerous play, as he feels more dangerous aura oozing out from Shizuo. The boy is more than happy to agree and run for his own safety.

"Don't screw with me, flea!" Shizuo said with voice deep in menacing sound and the caramel eyes under the thin purple spectacles turned darker.

Izaya smirks. "Well now, who's there stupid enough to go as intimate as fucking with some monster like you anyway, Shizu-chan~"

SNAP!

Izaya could hear the sound of Shizuo's last patience vein snapped and that was the sign of him to run. He hopped from the steel roadblock he's been lean onto and jumped back in a perfect time to dodge the first swing of street sign from Shizuo. He jumped to the right side when the 'no parking' sign was thrown off from the blonde. The sign was stabbed nicely on the roof of a poor car which making a sound of explosion and was followed with black smoke puffing from it. Next is a street lamp became Shizuo's victim and was ripped from its nicely stand place.

Izaya let out a light sigh before his expression turned back to the mocking one and grinning madly. "Someday in the future those things will surely come to haunt you, Shizu-chan~"

"Not if I succeed using them to kill you! Get back here!" Shizuo roared while swinging the street lamp like it weight as light as a girl baton.

The informant broker dodged it once again and the lamp on the pole was crushed along with some shattered glass when it slammed on a window of a clothes shop. Some of the mannequin in it also became the victim and now scattered on the floor.

Izaya shivered a bit looking at those mannequins and glad it's not his body that the one got hit. The informant let out a sigh as he realized his lovely human already take shelter far away from their playground, though some unlucky people got caught in it has got some bruises or trembled and couldn't move in fear.

"I'm quite surprised no one sued you yet for all the mess you've made, Shizu-chan~" the Informant commented and shook his head lightly, as if he didn't aware that half of the city was destroyed just for his own amusement in every time he played with the monster.

"Shut up! Oh the government sued me good and that's all because of you!"

Shizuo felt his body trembled from anger. His heart thumped rapidly, pumping a large amount of adrenaline to his brain and body. He swung the ex street lamp once again and it almost got to Izaya's head by an inch if the Informant didn't squat down to his knees.

"Feww~ that was close, Shizu-chan! You could have killed me!" Izaya whined playfully then jumped back a few times, giving some good spaces between them both after count on the length of that pole could reach, then threw 3 knifes, and Shizuo blocked them with the ex-street lamp pole. The knives stabbed nicely on it and even almost penetrate through the pole.

Taking on the moment of Shizuo blocking his attack, Izaya then turned away and started to run, only to hear Shizuo's battle cry calling out his name from the top of his lung and followed by the pole slamming right in front of him. It was a good thing that Izaya has a nice reflex to stop himself before hitting the pole, and then turned to the other side of the pole.

The raven took a glance at Shizuo from his shoulder and saw the monster chasing after him with killing intent. Damn the flea really good in dodging and running away. 'Coward!' Shizuo mentally spat the raven as he ripped another heavy object that he could lay his hand off. It happened to be a shop's sign.

Izaya changed his course in the exact time as Shizuo threw a McDougnout sign and let out a relief sigh he could dodge it after the sign succeed slamming onto some bystander thugs. His grin grew devilish, not even a single pity formed in him to them.

"Oh, bad Shizu-chan! You're hurting some innocent people!" Izaya said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He knew that the monster hate his strength is hurting people, especially innocent people. Well it's not like those thugs were counted as innocent people though.

Shizuo let out an animalistic growl which Izaya responded with a wider grin until his cheeks felt hurt from it. He felt so pissed looking at that louse seemed to enjoying his chasing like it was just some game to the raven when he's seriously wanted to kill the flea. He hated him so much it made his chest felt tight.

Several minutes later Izaya found out that now their Cat and Dog play has expand its player. Some of the thugs which Izaya recognized as either his pursuer or Shizuo's, or even both, are joining in. The Informant pissed by it and then threw more of his knifes, which Shizuo dodged them in monstrous speed. Those knifes passed the monster and instead stab on some the pursuers, decreasing their number, and Izaya grinning in victory.

That also made Shizuo realized the number of thugs that tailing them and grunted in displeased. That flea was his to kill! Who they think they are ruining his time to kill the flea? HIS flea!

And with the raging thought, Shizuo swept those thugs in one move with another lamp post and threw them across the street. After letting a satisfied growl for succeed cleaning his disturber, Shizuo turned his attention back to his target just to found out their distances has became more further.

Shizuo wondered if someday he'd died because of all the adrenaline and raging in his body just for chasing this annoying pest. But no, he won't die before he could kill the raven. And he felt today he could do it.

"For godsake stop and let me kill you, flea!"

Shizuo's growling voice sounded so dangerously near that it makes Izaya jumped a bit. With all the monstrous adrenaline, the blonde somehow succeed to shorten their distance.

When Izaya tried to take a glance and see what behind him, he felt a hand yanked his hoodie jacket roughly and brought along his body with it. Unbeknown by him, the pursuers that once tailing behind them was gone god knows how, and now he must accept his fate which is in Shizuo's hands.

The blonde pulled him to some dark alley with dangerous expression that makes Izaya's heart thumping in abnormal speed which made him worried a little if it suddenly stopped. Reaching the alley, Shizuo then slammed the Flea's lithe body to the wall roughly while the hand, which once is holding on the fur trimmy hood, moved to the Informant's neck, stopping there with enough grip that made his victim choke for some air. Izaya wriggle a bit and his skinny hands tried to remove Shizuo's more strong hand that held him tightly.

"Shi- Shiz- u- hcanhh- y- you are choh- kingh me," Izaya panted, searching for enough air to fill his lungs. Some droplets starting to blurred his vision. He blamed these weaknesses all because of Shizuo who didn't hold back his strength at all while hurting him.

_'And here he claimed that he hates violent!'_ thought the raven bitterly.

"Yeah, Izaya-kun. Now you're finally in my grip, I don't think I will slip this good opportunity to lose you again. Tell me one good reason why I'm not killing you just yet at this time and this place?" Shizuo said darkly with the sadistic smile that showed his glowing fang even in the lack of light on that alley.

"U- hnn- be- caush y- you ha- te vi- olensh. Re- member~?" Izaya replied with a slight smirk despite his throat hurts so much and he felt more and more needing for air.

Surprisingly Shizuo chuckled. His body even shuddered a bit from the motion and his grip loosened a bit, which Izaya gladly accepted as his chance to inhale as much air as he needed, or maybe more. "You are funny, Izaya-kun. You know that?"

The corner of Izaya's lips lifted a bit. Maybe he got caught in one of their Cat and Dog play, but then again this situation seemed not as dangerous as he thought it will be.

Or... maybe he was wrong.

The grip on his neck tightening again and Izaya could see the glints of Shizuo's caramel eyes turned back to the cold one while locked into his bloody colored eyes.

"As much as I hate violent, Izaya-kun, I never hate this strength everytime I could hurt you. I wonder, why?"

That question definitely the one that doesn't needed an answer, Izaya knew that. Not like he's in the condition to answer or giving a respond to it though. And despite all the talking he blurted every time about how he hates the monster, still this situation hurted him. Hurted him more than the grip on his neck is. He felt not just suffocated by the lacks of air, but also the tightening in his chest, heart to be exact, like someone is currently squeezing it. Maybe Shizuo was the one who also did that.

"My life is ruined after I met you, Flea. Well not like my life was actually peace before that. But meeting you is like bound to somekind of bad luck. And you just keep appearing in front of me and every time that happen, shits happened to me. Loosing job, got jailed, attacked by people heck I don't know who. They already despised me from the very start because of this strength, but after meeting you, more people judging and pointing their finger at me like I'm some kind of alien. Do you even know what I felt?"

Izaya's teary eyes widened in shock because of the sudden outburst from his sworn mortal enemy.

_'Oh my, Shizu-chan. It sounds like I've messed you truly good from the outside and even the inside~ I'm so flattered~'_

Izaya wanted to make a comeback, but soon he remember that he can't. Not at this time when his throat being crushed with Shizuo's hand which felt like an elephant was stepped on him. Okay, Izaya might never knew the feeling of being stepped by an elephant, but he could say that it's maybe similar. And the feeling of suffocated made a bead on his eyes rolling uncontrolable to his cheek.

_'Seriously now, tears?!' _

The Informant wanted to spat on his own tears that coming out without his permission. His body certainly needed more to be disciplined, that was what he thought.

"Seriously, louse? Now you're crying? Are you finally realize that this will be the end of your life so you let go of your mighty pride?" Shizuo mocked.

Izaya glared at the monster which doesn't really give an effect with his teary eyes.

"F- fuck you! J- ju- sh kh- khill me nh- now or y- you losh your chans, mm- monsta!" Izaya succeed making a remark and spat on the enemy. His voice was hoarse from the impact on his throat.

And Shizuo's reaction after that shocked the Informant. He was smiling widely, that monster! Not one of his sadistic smiles or grins, nor smirking. It's a genuine and full hearted smile that makes Izaya really want to cry.

"Well then, Izaya-kun, if you're so willing. I should grants your wish," the blonde said which is giving more deadly impact as those dark words were said with the rare genuine smile.

_'Oh shit. Now I'm really dead.'_ Izaya thought as he closed his eyes in despair after feeling the hand in his throat crushing him.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**warning** : (as usual) crappy english language since it's not my mother language

(kinda forgot this one) **disclaimer** : except the plot, I own nothing from DRRR!

* * *

_'Oh shit. Now I'm really dead.' Izaya thought as he close his eyes in despair after feeling the hand in his throat crushing him._

**2**

"Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful

dirty rich

Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful"

_'Huh?'_ Shizuo frowned.

"Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich!"

_'What the hell?!'_ thought the blonde, looking deep into Izaya who still has his eyes shut tightly and seemed didn't notice.

"A bang bangbang, bang bangbang, beautiful,

dirty rich

A bang bangbang, bang bangbang, beautiful,

dirty rich"

"Oh god, flea!" Shizuo released his grip from Izaya's neck with a scrunch of disgust on his expression.

"Huh?" Izaya opened his eyes then realized the sound of his favorite ringtone from one of his phone, and coughing a little after inhaling some air.

"Oh.."

He knew that ringtone. It was the one that he sets on the special phone which contain just his family number, and the special friends like Shinra and Celty, also the Dollar. Well, Shizuo's number is in it too.

The ringtone was stopped for a minute before it ringing again. The loud music was echoing through the quiet alley.

"Aren't you gonna pick up the damn thing?" Shizuo grunted in annoyed.

Izaya blinked twice in confusion before the trademark grin back to his expression.

"Well, how generous of you to let me pick up my phone despite the situation, Shizu-chan," Izaya mocked quietly due to his hoarse voice and damaged throat.

"Pick the damn thing and say your last words to whoever the lovely human that call you before I kill you!" Shizuo snarled and slammed Izaya's shoulder to the wall.

"Shit!" Izaya cursed lowly. He was sure that attack make his shoulder bone to get dislocated. 'Stupid brute!'

The call was ended again before it back a minute later with the loud ringtone. Izaya rolled his eyes because of the persistent call. Well, whatever. Whoever it is that called him surely just save his life, even if it just for a second, from getting crushed by the monster.

The raven pulled out the phone from his pocket with the free hand and seeing "father" as the caller ID. "Well, if you don't mind, Shizu-chan. It's from daddy dearest~"

"Oh don't worry. You've got your whole life," said the blonde full of sarcasm with a sadistic smile spread widely on his face.

Izaya shivered from it then tap on the 'answer' screen of the phone.

"Hai! Moshimoshi father~"

"I'm fine. I think my voice just gone to another level of puberty~"

"Gomen~ My hands kinda tied up~"

"Hahaha~ no way~ I'm not into that kinky play~"

Shizuo's eyes twitched in anger. What the hell with that tone when he's talking with his father? And what's with the way this talk lead to? Is he always have no manner like that even towards his parent?

But a minute later the Informant's no-burden-in-life expression turned to frown and serious. An expression that almost caught Shizuo by surprise. Almost.

"I told you that I already have someone in mind."

"No, father. Even if years passed by, my feeling won't change. I only want that person."

Shizuo frowned. 'I never have a thought that the Flea can be so passionate. Sounds disgusting.'

"I am a 23 years old grown up man. I could take care of myself!"

_'Ha! The flea also have some human family problem in him. And here he is always so God-like towards another human!'_ Shizuo scoffed inwardly.

"Urgh! Fine. I'm coming for dinner tonight."

"Yes. yes. See ya later~"

And with that Izaya ended the call. He let out a heavy sigh then slipped back the phone into his pocket. After a minute goes in silent, Izaya glanced at Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~ Can I ask you something~?" asked the raven quietly.

"Spit it out quickly!"

"Are you- serious, err- when you're gonna killed me a minute before?"

Shizuo's eyebrows knitted in deep frown. Is he serious? Of course he was serious. Izaya should see the mark on his neck because his attack. That showed how serious he is!

But then again, why now they're having this moment of silent? Izaya's still weak and he was holding the flea's arm tightly, so why is he didn't just continued his attack? He knew the flea can't defend himself, not for this moment anyway.

"Well, Shizu-chan, as you've heard just now, my father is asking for my presence in tonight dinner.."

Izaya was talking quietly and so out of character that it makes Shizuo confused. But then he blamed it because of the flea's current condition.

"... Are you getting married?"

"Huh?" Izaya blinked twice, surprised by the sudden question. As expected from the unpredictable monster. He never failed to surprise Izaya.

_'Oh shit!'_ Shizuo want to bit his tongue when he realized that those words slipped out from his lips without thinking.

"Heh! Eavesdropping is not good, Shizu-chan~" Izaya snickered.

"I did no such thing! You just happened to have the conversation in front of me!" Shizuo growled, defending himself.

"Uh, yeahhh~ aaand you happened to don't want to let go of my hand and happened to heard my conversation with my father and happened to be concerned with it~?" the raven mocked his mortal enemy who have a tint of blush on his cheeks. Don't know if it's due to the anger or embarrassment, Izaya was surely enjoyed the moment.

"Shut your trap! One flea is enough. The world doesn't need more fleas to destroy it!" Shizuo grunted.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan~ Don't be jealous~"

Izaya felt the grip on his arm were tightening and he frowned. He lost interest in playing now after the call from his father, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"But seriously, Shizu-chan. Maybe we should continue this another time. I'm currently not in the mood to play with you-"

"I'm seriously going to kill you!" Shizuo growled in anger when he heard that these all just some play to the raven.

"Yes~ yes~ And maybe your monstrous heart is kind enough to let go of me this time and continue this in another time~"

Shizuo clucked his tongue and finally loosened his grip. "Fine! But next time I see you around Ikebukuro again, I really will kill you before you even notice it!"

Izaya rubbed a little where the brute held him so tightly and then gave Shizuo a wide grin.

"Why thank you Shizu-chan~ despite all the wounds and your intention of killing me, which sadly failed, you still give me some mercy~"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Just, go already before I change my mind!"

"Yeah~ yeah~ I hope the God will kindly enough to repay your good deed. Oh wait, that's actually me!"

With an animalistic growl, Shizuo lifted a nearby trashcan and ready to launch it at Izaya just to found the raven already gone, leaving Shizuo just with a trace of his sly giggle.

"I hope you got hit by some trucks on your way back home!" the blonde cursed loudly then threw the trashcan back to the ground.

After that, Shizuo came out from the alley and strolled along the sidewalk, head looked down to the ground like there'll be something on the path that could made him tripped. One hand tucked inside the pocket pants and another one was hung in the air, sometimes loosened and then tightened again. He could still felt Izaya's skin on that palm when he choked him to the wall. He remember how hopeless Izaya at that time, wriggling and struggling weakly against him with teary eyes. The feeling of superiority towards the wicked informant made him shuddered. He couldn't really described it as a good feeling but it also not a bad one. That damned trickster deserved to die!

Shizuo actually surprised by his sudden outburst about how he felt tortured by the flea. He regret it now for saying how he felt then let Izaya live after that. He was so sure that the flea has got another good thing to mocked him from now on. Oh god, why did he not just be the monster Izaya always called him and kill the informant? He always felt good everytime they fought or when he have a chance to hurt Izaya but he have no guts to kill him?

Another thing from the previous encounter that haunted him now is the moment when Izaya talked with his father. The way that little raven talked towards his own parent still pissed Shizuo off but he couldn't help and wonder, what kind of conversation they had that made Izaya made such serious expression? Shizuo knew even in a life and death situation, that flea could still manage to grinning like a maniac.

Was it really about marriage arrangement like what he thought it was? It actually surprised him seeing the flea being so passionate about love. So that raven already has someone that he like? Since when? How could he didn't know about it.

_'Wait!'_ Shizuo paused. Why did he have to know if Izaya has a girlfriend or not? It's not an important knowledge to him! He didn't want to know. No, he's not being curious at all! He just... surprised? Maybe? Because the flea showed him that alien side so he's feeling confused. Yes, that was what happened. He doesn't know anything about Izaya aside from his job as a wicked informant, and that his personality is the worst and in god level since he always claimed himself as a god. Oh, and the raven is smart, not like Shizuo will admit it out loud to Izaya though, self-claimed human lover, lived in Shinzuku, has 2 younger sisters, and... it was actually the first time Shizuo knew that Izaya still has parent because boy, his attitude didn't showed like that at all.

Another pause caught the blonde. Shizuo suddenly felt hollow. He didn't know anything about that flea at all, but he was so sure that raven annoy him so much. It felt like just some instinct that telling him to do not go near Izaya but sadly that annoying pest is always have something to pissed him off and wandering around where he could spot him easily.

Did he really wanted to know more about Izaya? Why suddenly has the feeling?

Suddenly the feel of vibration from his phone snapped him back to the real world. He pulled out the yellow phone and flipped it open, then answer it carelessly without even looking at the caller ID. He has pretty sharp ears and good memories about people's voices.

"What is it?" He answered without even saying 'hello', then paused for a moment before his expression lit up.

"Oh, hi! It's been awhile! How've ya been?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me for being a grumpy."

"Really? You're coming to Tokyo?"

Whoever called him right now was surely changed his mood and now he was smiling whole heartedly. Some people who passed him by couldn't just ignored the alien expression that plastered on the infamous monster at the moment.

"Oh, got a job in Shinzuku? It's not that far and I can run to your place."

A light blush suddenly spread around his cheek and he must stopped himself to leaning onto the wall.

"Shut up! I'm just not that familiar travelling with those boxed vehicles. They're fucking cramped!"

"Stop teasing me or I'll make you limp on our next encounter!"

"Hahaha.. yeah bye. I miss you too."

He slipped in the phone back to his pocket, his lips still smiling with a soft expression, then continued walking and hummed lowly. Someone who just called him sure changed his mood and made Shizuo lost all the rage he felt towards a certain person.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

*) Izaya's mobile ringtone here is Beautiful, Dirty, Rich from Lady Gaga, cause we all know Izaya is beautiful, dirty, and ofc.. rich~ ;9

onegay~ R&R minna-sama! I accept warm flame... but please don't burn me with a blazing hot one arigatchu~


	3. Chapter 3

**warning** : (as usual) crappy english language since it's not my mother language ,, might change the rate later due to inappropriate words n just to be save

**disclaimer** : except the plot, I own nothing from DRRR!

* * *

3

"I hope you got hit by some trucks on your way back home!"

Izaya heard Shizuo cursed loudly from the alley followed by a loud sound which the raven assumes that the blonde has breaking another public facility, again, and he giggled. It's not easy to predict the monster's acts but railing him to do what he wanted to is as easy as flipped a hand.

Izaya coughed again after done giggling. He needed treatment before going to dinner with his parent, so he decided to turn his heels to his favorite friend doctor before going back to Shinzuku. After two minutes long rode in lift, he finally arrived on the floor where the crazy doctor lives and pushed the bell thrice until a voice answered from inside the flat.

"Coming~ Who is-" the bespectacled doctor couldn't finished his sentences when he saw his guest from the intercom and opened the door instead. "Oh, hi Izaya! What happened to you? You looks like someone who just ran by a truck! Ah, but Shizuo is an exception though."

"Thanks for the reminder, Shinra. You know, just the usual case," Izaya answered half heartedly while dragging his feet to the living room as the doctor guided him to the living room.

"The usual case with Shizuo?" Shinra frowned deeply. "But it looks like the wound on your neck was really bad. Did it made by Shizuo too or you're run to more dangerous people?" The doctor worked fast pulled out some bandages and another first aid kit from the black bag while Izaya sat on the comfy couch. Then Shinra rubbed some lotion onto Izaya's neck carefully and wrap a bandage, which Izaya accepted them happily.

"If I say that they were Shizuo's, would you believe it?"

Shinra stopped wrapping the bandage for a moment. The flickered light in the doctor's eyes made Izaya understand that the doctor is trying hard to running away from the reality where two of his best friends were on each other's throat. Well it already happened from the moment they met on high school so Izaya expects the doctor should just have accepted it, the sooner the better because it seemed that their relationship has gone worst. The fact where Shizuo didn't hesitated when choking him previously has proved it.

"Got another injury?" Shinra asked after finished strapping the bandage on Izaya's neck.

Izaya mentally scoffed the doctor when he realized Shinra avoiding to accept the reality where Shizuo were almost killed him. "Uh, yeah. I think my right shoulder got dislocated. Could be fractured too I don't know," he said slowly and slipped open his jacket. If Shinra didn't want to discuss it any longer then it better he didn't do that too.

"Why didn't you said that earlier?!" Shinra scolded the informant. He rubbed gently on the area where it could be possibly dislocated and felt Izaya's bone kind of moved from it supposed belong to.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit. Ready?"

Izaya inhaled deeply then nodded, giving sign to the doctor that he's ready. Shinra nodded back and after let out a calm breath, he snapped the shoulder bone back to its place in quick motion that earned loud curses from the raven.

"Try to move it."

Izaya lifted his right arm and then make a rolling move on the air. He swayed it and pumped the air, felt no pain anymore from it than a slightly numb feeling, he grinned.

"Hnn~ it's okay. Thank you, Shinra!" Izaya said happily and stood up, get ready to leave the apartment since it almost time for his dinner appointment. But he was stopped when he saw Shinra has a worried expression plastered on his face.

"What is it?"

Shinra shook his head lightly. "You know, Izaya, sometime you must consider Shizuo's condition a little bit. I'm not trying to lecturing you but, I don't know.. Lately I feel that this game you two played has became deadly, which mostly is in your side. If you're not lying about Shizuo was the one who gave you that wound on your neck, then I think you should back off for a while. Shizuo's serious about wanting to kill you and I don't want to lose some friends because one is dead while another one goes to prison for become a murderer."

Izaya paused for a moment. He was surprised by the sudden lecture and also the seriousness in the mad doctor's face. Izaya actually wanted to laugh at it and mocked the doctor for strangely became a paranoia but Shinra was right. If Shizuo really wanted to kill him, he thinks he would never stood a chance to fought back the brute. Usually, Shizuo never could capture him longer than a minute, and he was so glad that he could escape from the monster's grip this afternoon. After all, the event from this afternoon felt so different and he who was on the blond's grip felt so weak. He even already threw up all the hope as the first tear came down and his lungs shrank from the lack of air. God be damned, he didn't wanted to get caught like that again by Shizuo, ever again.

"Oh, no~ Rest assured, dear Shinra~ We all know well that Shizu-chan would never want to kill anybod-"

Shinra cut his words. "But I think he won't ever hesitate if its comes about you,"

"That is why I don't like Shizu-chan. He's so mean to me~" Izaya pouted playfully. Usually Shinra would consider the expression as cute but not this time. This time he wants Izaya to understand the situation and matured a bit.

"He wouldn't do that unless someone is provoking him."

"I never ever really provoke him. Mostly our fights started with him throwing anything towards me first. All I've ever do were just a self defense!" Izaya pointed out, trying to restore back his innocence.

Shinra shrugged. "Well you know him. He mostly acted in instinct, like a beast you always called him."

"Now you're sounds like Celty-san. Nagging about us," Izaya muttered lowly, lips turned to frowned and face definitely showing that he was feeling displeased about the situation. He could still bear the situation if it was the dullahan woman who nagged him, but this is Shinra, the one who he knew ever cut open a body when he was a kid with a smile plastered on the face! He's a maniac! Izaya thought because of that circumstances Shinra, of all people, could understand the situation between he and Shizuo, despite all the abnormalities that happened, and will leave them do whatever they wanted to.

But Shinra was not bugged by the comment and keep the seriousness plastered on his facial expression that it made Izaya let out a heavy sigh and then crossed his hands on the chest. "Fine! Then, what do you think I should do?"

"Nnh- I think... you better lay low for some times, and do not appear anywhere near Shizuo?" Shinra spoke out his idea in an unsure tone and scratched the back of his neck lightly. Handling these two infamous troublemakers were really not an easy job.

Izaya shook his head. "You know, Shinra, I can't ever do something like that."

The underground doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Do enlighten me with your reason," he questioned Izaya firmly.

Izaya opened his mouth, but he close it again and he bit his tongue preventing himself from saying anything embarassing like "he need Shizuo", because that actually was the fact in his situation here. He need the monster to help him and for his own advantage. Deep inside the informant broker knew he was wrong for using Shizuo like this, heck he actually didn't want to do that. But the way Shizuo hated him and didn't want to listened to him everytime he tried to be friendly made everything worst and thus pushed him to do some dirty tricks like this. Seriously, he didn't asked for this kind of relationship between them.

Okay, yes, the truth is half of him enjoyed about the deadly chase. The moment when he have to spent some times to play with the monster felt more precious than did some dirty tricks or watching human reaction, which mostly he could already predict.

So.. no! Shizuo were too precious for him to let go and other people didn't need to knew or understood about his secret obsession. The obsession that keep on escalating as time goes by that it made him couldn't moved on but bind his fate to Shizuo. Even if it's mean Shizuo could kill him. Dead by Shizuo somehow started to sounds exciting to him.

"Well that's one thing I prefer to keep for myself," Izaya finally answered, and he grinned innocently.

Shinra's expression still showing that he tried to judge and read whatever the secret Izaya kept. He heard whispers from a girl on the town about something suspicious happened between them, but should he believe the rumour? It couldn't be right... right? But maybe it's actually better if their relationship is something like the fujoshi girl said. That way he wouldn't afraid to lose people he care about or interfere in their deadly game anymore. Then again, Izaya still getting hurt that it mean their relationship anything but an intimate one. Unless...

"Izaya-kun, are you actually a masochist?" the doctor asked, suddenly turned so polite with adding the -_kun_ he already left a long time ago.

"Wha- " Izaya's eyes widened for a second before he burst in laugh. "Hahahaha! Oh, man.. Before, it was my father who said something like that, now you? What's with you all saying like I'm someone who's into some kinky plays?"

Shinra shrugged and grinned awkwardly. "You seems like someone who has interest in it."

"I don't know if it's help you or not but, no. I'm not," the raven said firmly. 'Geez, am I oozing a BDSM aura or what?' He groaned inwardly.

Shinra laughed nervously. "Hahaha yeah, no. I mean, yes, it is kinda helping me, knowing that you're not someone like that. But well, I don't really care too even if you are,"

Izaya glared the bespectacled doctor. "Right. Well then, if you're finished talking, Shinra-_kun_, I'll take my leave. I have an important dinner invitation to attend to," the raven said, tone in deep intonation.

"Err- yes. I'm done." Shinra nodded quickly but suddenly he shouted and then threw a bottle of liquid from his bag which Izaya caught easily. "Oh, almost forgot! Rub that on your neck before you goes to sleep to ease the pain and prevent it from swelling and turned worst. It could be applied to your shoulder too. Come back here if after 5 days the swell didn't disappear or healed." he said, suddenly turned back into the doctor mode.

Izaya nodded. "I'll keep it in mind. And... about the previous talk too~" the raven said his farewell and waved the bottle of med to the doctor, then leaving the flat by his own.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: DRRR! and the characters in it belonged to the right owner-Ryohgo Narita- and I'm very sorry for messing up the characters

**Warning**: crappy english grammar, crappy story /laughs awkwardly/, shounen-ai hint (nah, not gonna put a hardcore lemon- yet?)

* * *

It was a nice afternoon with soft clouds hanging lowly on the sky filled with orange light of sunset. It was a nice weather with wind blows softly, quite chilly actually but not enough to make people to shivering as the warm of sun still embrace the world of Ikebukuro. People couldn't help but filling the street more crowded than usual, as it was a rare fine weather in October. But all the peace didn't last any longer as suddenly a human body fall from nowhere followed by a park's bench and landed nicely on top of one of a store's trash bin.

Not so far from the place, the blond bodyguard lit his cancer stick rather harshly with a lighter and inhale the nicotine deeply to calm his nerves. Beside him, his boss counting the money they've managed to get before Shizuo send the poor guy a free trip to the garbage can. Tanaka Tom never really mind when Shizuo lashed out his anger to his indebted people as long as he got the money first. Well, sometime he still reminding the blond bodyguard to takes thing more easy and held his anger, but recently the younger man seems more restless and ready to blow up anytime soon. Tom couldn't help but notice it started to happen from 2 weeks ago, and it must be because of the absence of one certain enemy who usually help him let out all the anger in his nerves.

"I think we're done for today, Shizuo," Tom said, almost sounds desperate, and put in the money he got to the inner pocket of his blazer.

"I thought you said we still have 3 more," Shizuo said with a frown.

" Nah, Vorona can help me for the rest of the day. But you can rest for the rest of the day," Tom said, trying not to pick on the wrong side of his employee when he's on this pissed off state. And suddenly the blond girl he was mentioned appear with a slight smile.

"Good afternoon, boss, Shizuo-senpai!" she greeted them politely.

"Hello, Vorona," Tom replied her greet with a smile while Shizuo just give her a light nod before inhaling another deep tar taste from his cancer stick.

"It is really a good afternoon," the blonde mumbled quietly, more to himself actually but loud enough to be heard by his accompanies.

Tom kept his mouth shut while the newcomer girl couldn't help but commented to it. "You looks like an old man, Shizuo-senpai. Talking about a good afternoon while looking at the distance like that."

"Hnn.. you just don't know how rare this kind of day happened in Bukuro," Shizuo replied her softly.

"Must be because of that flea isn't around anymore, yeah?" Vorona chirped with a disgusts face when she said the name.

Shizuo's eyes twitched when he heard the name and he growled under his breath unconsciously. It is indeed felt so peace recently because of the flea's abcense. How long has it been again? A month? Two months? No, maybe more. Shizuo has lost count the days after two weeks he couldn't spot the flea around. Heck he couldn't even sense his presence or smell the rather unique fragrant of the flea as usual. Is he finally agreed to Shizuo's threat and stop coming to Bukuro because of their last encounter? Because at that time the flea seems really scared. But Shizuo couldn't count on it that much. The flea is one of a stubborn bastard and he definitely wouldn't stop doing something just because someone asked him to, or even threatening him. No, he must be planning something evil and it must be a big one.

A snap of fingers brought him back to the world as Tom stared at him with a concern look. "Are you okay, Shizuo? You're spacing out."

Shizuo shook his head. "Nahh.. just a lil bit tired," he said weakly.

"Told you to rest and back home. Go get some rest in this fine day," his boss smiled at him and pats his back lightly.

"Yeah, Shizuo-senpai. Let's go to russian sushi and enjoy the nice day without flea!" Vorona said while grinning and linking his arm to Shizuo's. Shizuo's eyes twitched again and his stomach growled in displeased. Must be because of the mention of that name, he thought.

"We have works to do though," Tom said to the blonde girl and peeled her off of Shizuo much to Shizuo's pleasure. He never could handle girls, less even a clingy one.

"But we can go there together. I mean, we're on the same way right, boss?" Vorona said with a puppy eyes, trying to convince his boss to understand what she wanted.

Tom scratched his cheeks lightly. Yes indeed he understood the look but russian sushi is located on the opposite of their next target and he tried to convince Vorona back with his look to no avail. Damn girl!

"I'm not in the mood for sushi though. I'll just cook something at home," Shizuo said. Sushi just reminded him to a certain enemy who's addicted to it. Someone he didn't want to think at all but strangely occupied his head recently, especially ever since that certain enemy was currently in absence. And strangely, it feels like he could even smell that unique fragrant he claimed as stinks like- now.

Secretly, his inner side knew this fragrant wasn't really bad, but because it made his stomach scrunched in a weird way and he didn't know why his chest always suffocated everytime he failed to find the source of this smell, he made his brain to process the smell as something that stinks. And this fragrant his nose has caught were not a hallucination like he has been having ever since that human manipulator disappeared. It's definitely real, his heart told him that, and so that's why his legs moving by themselves, following to where the nose lead them.

"Huh? Shizuo? Your home is that way," Tom said just to get ignored by the kouhai. The blond bodyguard looks trance walking without his brain functioning rightly and blank expression on the face.

"Oh, is Shizuo-senpai finally decided to accompany us to the next target?" Vorona asked, voice filled with hope that made the debt collector rolled his eyes and groaning softly.

Suddenly the girl stopped when she saw Shizuo stop as well, and so do the boss. Tom looked up to Vorona, wanted to throw any logical protest to the girl, but stop himself as he saw what the girl's looking at with a horror expression. Tom thought that Vorona is exaggerating things- because it just Shizuo is smiling. There's nothing weird about Shizuo smiling, or was what he thought before he caught a glimpse of familiar furry black jacket that was definitely owned by just one person in Japan, yes Orihara Izaya, the infamous informant in flesh and alive after about 3 months disappear, from Ikebukuro of course- Tom knew well he still roaming and trolling on the net in the time he's not around Bukuro with 'I'm bored to Shizu-chan' reason. Said person must be change his mind because without Shizuo the world is too plain and he realized it after experiencing the situation so he decided to go back here to meet the joker.

Tom scoffed inwardly. There's no need to be a psychic or psychiatric to read them. Both Orihara and Shizuo are the same. They're just some lonely kids in Tom eyes. They didn't have any friend- not anyone particularly close- to play with them because one has monstrous strength and short temper while the other have twisted personality and dangerous in his own way. They were synchronized to each other- no, seriously they are- but sadly fighting is the one act they choose to do than talking about their differences and trying to understand each other with it. Well, they actually could understand each other just fine though, through the fights.

"Shiz- " Vorona was trying to distract the blond from such a disgraceful sight, but was stopped by the sound of the park's lamp post got ripped off from the ground.

Shizuo crushed his cigarette and stomp it on the ground, then took a deep breath. The smell of flea is filling his nose, working up his brain to pump an amount of adrenaline he's never use, ever since Izaya's not around, to the entire system of his body. His grip on the lamp post tightening until they're bleeding from being crushed on the broken part of the pole, but he didn't feel it at all because of the rush of adrenaline. Even his heart thumping so rapidly that it's echoed in his ears, tunning out all the unnecessary things around him to focus on just one thing that is Izaya. The flea. His prey.

His grin grew wider. The flea seems didn't notice him yet. Well he didn't make the usual battle cry- yet, to alarming the flea. If this lamp post could hit him, it's definitely will make a big impact, he thought while preparing himself with the stance to throw the lamp post.

"Wa- wait wait wait, shizuo!" Tom screamed and abruptly running to in front of Shizuo, blocking half of the blond's vision to his prey and successfully gain his attention.

"Step aside, Tom-san," Shizuo growled in annoyed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously towards the glimpse of furry jacket that bounced along with its owner who's currently skipping while walking. He didn't aware to the danger yet, and it was a good news to Shizuo. After all, he promised the flea to kill him without any warn back at the last incident right? If he could throw the lamp post without crying out the flea's name first, the raven won't know and the chance for him to dodge it will be little. BOOMM! The flea got hit and hope the miracle of his chance to live is... 0,000000000000000675%?

"No, Shizuo! You looks scary. Are you going to kill Orihara-san?"

From all the sentences he could produce to convince the blonde to calm his nerve, the mouth let out such a stupid question. Of course Shizuo's going to kill Izaya. That was the spell that already craved in his brain. Whatta pointless question when the answer is so obvious, Tanaka Tom! The debt collector spat inwardly to himself.

Shizuo didn't answer the question but glaring at his boss with a 'Are you kidding questioning me like that?' look that Tom somehow understood it well. "Move aside, Tom-san. I'll finish the flea today for good," he growled dangerously and the boss shivered under those gaze. He saw the flea's currently talking- or maybe more likely, manipulating- a group of cosplayer- which Shizuo thought looks ridiculous with their weird costumes.

"Shi- Shizuo-kun, you know that killing a person is a heavy burden you'll have to bear both in your life and after life?" Tom said quietly, suddenly turned biblically and religious, and he didn't care how much desperate he's sounded.

"Tch! I'm killing a flea. And a flea is not a person. Who's got sued for killing a flea?" Shizuo stated his opinion which Tom thought that was so ridiculous. He gritted his teeth when he saw the cosplayers now having a heavy argument with the flea on the background grinning like a maniac he is. Oh, the flea must be happy because his scheming was succeeds.

"Shizuo-kun, from all point of views, Orihara-san IS a human, even if he has the personality of a flea like you stated," Tom corrected him, which earned a low grunt of disapproval from the blond ex-bartender. Shizuo turned to very childish when it comes to anything related to Orihara Izaya.

"Tch! Fine, I won't kill Izaya," the blonde finally said and lowered his 'weapon'. Tom let out a heavy sigh like one of the world's big problem finally lifted up from his shoulder and smiled awkwardly, while Vorona spitting obviously for failed to see the death of one of her most hatred man in the world.

Shizuo pulled out his last cancer stick and lit it up, inhaling the nicotine taste in two deep breath, before lift up his head. The blond stared at his boss with a gentle expression which surprised Tom and Vorona. "You're right, Tom-san. How could I kill a human- Izaya," he said quietly.

His grip to the pole tightening again when a second later the sadistic grin returned to his face. "The one thing I should kill is the brain, the flea." And with that said, he launched the lamp post towards the raven haired informant.

Tom couldn't even react when his brain finally working to understand the words at the same time with the feeling of strong wind grazing his cheek from the lamp post that Shizuo threw. The next moment he knew his body is moving in reflex to see the target of this lamp post while the corner of his eyes could still caught the image of Shizuo's sadistic grin and Vorona's excited expression. Oh, god be damned, he's got two psychos as employee here!

**TBC**

* * *

A/N (Author's Nonsense)

thanks for all who read, fav/watched, n review on this crappy story

I can't help but think this story progress so slowly and this chapter stops there, but all of it will start on the next chapter with the appearance of Izaya's bodyguard who could even match Shizu-chan and the special someone who called Shizu-chan in ch 2, and someone who will push Izaya to be more open minded to people around him OwO;

They're the same person though and he's someone we all know well

I'm sorry about the Vorona who maybe OOC? idk, dun really like girl interfering in ShiZaya's relationship haha /kicked by Vorona's fans/

anyway, see you on the next chapter /bows/


End file.
